


Art: In the Morning of the Times

by Arrested



Series: The Day-Dream [3]
Category: Ivanhoe, Original Work
Genre: Art, M/M, Middle Ages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6230143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrested/pseuds/Arrested
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oscar and Wamba as imagined by the amazing DanJi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: In the Morning of the Times

Sketches of Oscar and Wamba courtesy of DanJi. Check out more of her fantastic work at <http://danji-doodle.tumblr.com/>.

 


End file.
